Call this Love
by KurayamiMitsukai
Summary: So, Lloyd and Colette are finally a couple... but what about Sheena, who had fallen for Lloyd? SheenaxZelos pairing. r&r ONESHOT


This is my first Tales of Symphonia fic. Seeing that I barely know squat about it (I only played it once at Hari's house ... woahh ... we stayed up till four trying to beat Yuan. Got to the point where I just said, "CAN'T I JUST KICK HIM IN THE PLACE WHERE IT HURTS?")

Anyway, Sheelos fluff somewhere down there. Takes place in an inn... r&r

* * *

Sheena sighed as she moved to the most remote place in the inn – the fireplace. She sighed again crouching down in front of it. Sheena gazed at the fire as though she were mesmerized by them. She placed her hand out near the fire warming her fingers. She pulled her fingers back as she closed.

_I guess this is official. _Sheena thought sadly. _I guess they're an official couple_. The words were hard to admit even inside her head, especially to herself. She opened her eyes gazing at the fire again. A warm burst of flame burned the log into ashes.

She bit back her tears, her throat burning with tears. She lowered her head. Tears were tempting to come out of her eyes. They clung onto her lashes. Sheena didn't bother wiping the tears from her eyes. She didn't want them to see her. She lowered her head even more. Wiping the tears would make it obvious. And besides, her hair covered her face from them. To the others, she seemed to be cold and warming herself in front of the fire.

_Normally, I would fight for him_, thought Sheena, but all the thoughts of fighting for him melted like ice on fire. _Even if I win, he wouldn't choose me. He's in love with her…Colette. Lloyd is in love with Colette. _Sheena felt a lump in her throat form. It was painful, both her throat and heart. A tear released itself from her lashes and fell down her cheeks.

Sheena felt it hit her fingers. She lowered her head further down. Now it looked as though she was praying. She clenched her jaws and fingers. Just at that point, she heard Colette laugh. Sheena turned seeing Colette and Lloyd by the window. Colette was laughing. Sheena felt as though right after her heart was ripped out, it was stepped on.

Quickly, she turned her head back to the fire. Somehow, the flame seemed comforting. She sniffed, maybe a bit too loud. She didn't care. It was pretty cold in here, and she looked as though she was cold to the others anyway. They might think she has a runny nose.

Sheena heard a soft ring. It was the tingling of a bell. Her eyes widen. Corrine's bell… She took it out under her ribbon around her waist. "Corrine," she whispered softly. The bell seemed to have been ringing in a distant. She could almost hear the comforting voice of Corrine.

"I'm so sorry," Sheena whispered as she held the bell close to her heart. "Corrine, I'm sorry. You showed me courage…but…" _but this is so new…_ Sheena finished in her thought. She wished now more than ever she was able to have her friend again. The time when Corrine died, she felt empty, but she smiled again. Another tear fell, this time it landed on the bell.

Just then, she could almost hear Corrine's voice say, "Don't cry, Sheena." _Be strong,_ Sheena thought. _For Corrine…I have to be. He _was_ strong enough to protect me…even though it cost him his life. And now, I'm so broken by something this petty_. Love wasn't petty…

"Is something wrong," a voice said. This _wasn't_ Corrine. Sheena looked away as her grip tightens around Corrine's bell. It was Zelos. Sheena sighed. What horrible timing. He was about to hit on a girl whose heart was just broken. Sheena didn't reply, instead, she looked the other way. Zelos must've saw Corrine's bell because he said, "Are you still sad about Corrine?" He said the name a bit slowly as though one mention about Corrine, it would break her. Then again, the group has been avoiding the topic of Corrine.

"A bit," Sheena replied softly.

"What's wrong, really?" asked Zelos. Sheena didn't reply, instead more tears fell from her eyes. At this point, Zelos thought, _oh, shit, did I say something wrong_, as he watched Sheena cry. That was odd. He never thought Sheena would cry. He thought that when Corrine died, she would've, but she didn't. And now, she's crying as though the world was about to end. "S-Sheena?"

"Go away, Zelos." Sheena said her voice still strong behind her tears. "I'm not in the mood for you to hit on me right now!"

"Oh," said Zelos with a smile, "so you _do_ like me hitting on you when you're not sad." Sheena's eyes blazed. Well, then again, when he did flirt with her, she always smiled inside. Then again, he flirts with anything that is female and moving.

"Zelos!" Sheena cried. Zelos smiled.

"That's the Sheena I know. Stop crying, please?" Zelos asked. Sheena looked away.

"It hasn't a lot to do with Corrine," she admitted.

"Just smile," Zelos said. "I don't like it when you're not happy." Zelos said. Sheena's breath caught in her throat. She closed her eyes again letting out a deep sigh. "What's wrong? Can't you… tell me?"

"You idiot Chosen," murmured Sheena. She didn't know what possessed her to say that. It just felt right at this moment. Here he was, the womanizer, trying to get Sheena to smile. She wasn't going to let herself fall for that.

"Hey," cried Zelos. "That hurts!" Zelos was hoping that that would make her laugh, Sheena wasn't laughing. Zelos sighed. This wasn't going so well. "Seriously," murmured Zelos, "What's wrong?"

"You probably won't get it." Sheena said. Zelos snorted.

"Try me." Zelos said. Sheena looked at him. He couldn't be serious. Could he?

"Why," Sheena asked. "Why are you doing this? Don't you have some other girls to prance to and flirt with? Like Presea or Raine or …" Sheena didn't finish.

"I thought I told you. I don't like seeing you sad. It kinda makes me feel sad, too." Zelos said.

"Boy, that's cheesy." Sheena murmured. Zelos sighed. He was trying so hard to cheer her up, but it wasn't working.

"I want to help." Zelos said. Sheena sighed. She gave in.

"When there's someone you like…that you _really_ like, you try to get close to them but not make it obvious." Sheena whispered. "But when you find that the person you like likes someone else, it kind of…" Sheena's voice cracked. She bit her tongue. _No, no more crying_. "D-destroys you…" Sheena closed her eyes. Tears brim her eyes again. They were threatening to fall. Actually, a few did fall from her eyes. She couldn't stop them from coming out.

She felt Zelos' hand touch her cheek. Sheena's eyes widened, her heart whistled. "Don't cry," he whispered. Sheena felt her cheeks turn hot. This was too mushy… Zelos turn Sheena's head towards him. He looked at her for a moment, and then kissed her. Sheena's eyes widened, but she didn't fight back.

Zelos felt her calm down slightly. He moved his hand from her cheek and wrapped the other one around her waist. Sheena moved away. She was half expecting wolf-whistles from her comrades, but instead she was treated with hush whispers.

"Zelos…" Sheena murmured.

"Yeah, my hunny?" Zelos smirked. He was serious though, Sheena really _was_ his one and only "hunny".

"Is that your hand on my butt?" Sheena growled.

"Uh…" _SLAP!_ Sheena's palm met Zelos' face. Her thoughts of Lloyd and Colette faded away like last month's storm. At least now she knew she has Zelos. Sheena smiled. She _did_ feel better.

* * *

how'd ya like the ending? Anyway, I hope you like it. Sorry if they were outta character. blehh ... anyway, happy day and yeah... --- Rin


End file.
